Nappeun Seme
by dyayudya
Summary: pelampiasan Kai dan Heechul


title : napeun seme

main cast :

Kim Jong In (Kai EXO)

Do Kyungsoo (D.O EXO)

genre :

yaoi, OCC, NC, humor gagal.

rating : M, NC-17 (maybe)

author : dyayudya, .18 /

disclaimer : seluruh cast yang pasti bukan milik kita berdua. tapi kalo mau diserahin sama kita juga gpp #plakk. FF ini murni dari pemikiran kita yang sarap dan tak berpengelaman yang baru saja terjun kedunia FF, nggak ada plagiat-plagiatan disini ok!

summary : pelampiasan Kai dan Heechul

note : setiap manusia pasti punya kesalahan dan kelemahan jadi jika menemukan kekurangan, kejanggalan bahasa, kefrontalan, dan sebagainya harap maklum karena kita hanya remaja polos yang baru saja mengenal dosa. wkwkwk

Happy reading! silahkan menistakan diri anda sendiri

Seoul Arts High School salah satu sekolah favorite khusus namja karena terkenal dengan kekayaan sampai bentuk fisik siswa yang tidak bisa dibilang biasa saja yang kualitasnya semakin bertambah dari tahun ke tahun. tapi dibalik itu, sekolah ini ternyata terselip beberapa namja tampan namun pervet yang kesehariannya menghabiskan waktu menikmati hal-hal yang berbau seks. seperti beberapa namja yang tengah asik berkumpul dikantin sekolah sebelum pelajaran hari ini dimulai.

"jadi apa yang kau lakukan semalam dengan yeoja yang kau pesan?" tanya namja berkulit tan kepada sunbae yang dijuluki monkey disekolahnya. ya memang dalam persahabatan mereka terbiasa bicara tanpa embel-embel 'hyung' atau semacamnya mengingat reputasi mereka disekolah memang jauh dari perbuatan terpuji.

"tidak ada yang istimewa Kai." jawab sunbae tersebut datar kepada hobae yang dipanggil Kai.

"bisakah dijelaskan secara rinci? ayolah... aku penasaran bagaimana rasanya tubuh seorang yeoja. kau saja baru mencobanya bukan?" sambung namja albino yang tengah asik menyesap bubble tea nya.

"aku malas membicarakannya."

"ayolah Hyukie hyung~" bujuk keduanya dengan puppy eyes yang bisa membuat Eunhyuk a.k.a Hyukie yang sedang mereka introgasi ingin memuntahkan apa yang baru saja masuk kedalam mulutnya. jika dalam keadaan seperti ini mereka baru akan menunjukan sikap manisnya.

Eunhyuk melirik sebelah kanannya dimana seorang namja berdimple duduk diam seakan meminta persetujuan dari namja itu.

"oh baiklah aku akan pergi dari sini. semoga Tuhan mengampuni dosa kalian." Siwon namja berdimple itu beranjak meninggalkan ketiga temannya, jelas saja ia tidak mau menyia-nyiakan hidupnya karena mendengar percakapan yang merutnya akan menambah daftar dosanya.

"hey, aku masih muda! masih punya banyak waktu sebelum bertobat!" teriak Sehun si albino agar Siwon yang sudah menjauh dapat mendengarnya.

"aku sudah tidak sabar. ayo cepat cerita pengalamanmu, sebelum bel masuk berbunyi sialan!" Kai menatap tajam Eunhyuk yang ada dihadapannya.

Eunhyuk mendengus kesal lalu melirik keduanya. ia menarik napas panjang sebelum menceritakan fantasi nya semalam.

"baiklah... yang kudapat semalam hanya makhluk berdada besar dan berlubang melar, kurasa dia sudah banyak dipakai sebelum aku mendapatkannya semalam. hal baru yang ku dapat hanya bisa meremas bagian menonjol didadanya dan selebihnya tidak jauh berbeda dengan namja lain yang pernah kutiduri. bahkan rasanya lebih nikmat jika kau bercinta dengan seorang namja." jelas Eunhyuk panjang lebar.

"Shit! kalau begitu aku takkan pernah mencobanya." respon Kai berbanding terbalik dengan Sehun yang hanya bisa cengo ditempatnya.

pelajaran kali ini terasa amat menyiksa bagi Sehun dan teman sekelasnya yang lain. namun tidak berlaku bagi teman sebangkunya Kai yang tengah asik berkutat dengan smartphonenya demi mencurahkan isi hatinya pada Eunhyuk.

**to : monkey pervet**

**ya, monkey! apa yang harus ku lakukan? aku terlalu takut jika Kyungsoo menjauhi ku karena 'melakukannya'. tapi aku tidak bisa terus menerus seperti ini, nafsuku harus segera disalurkan. sedangkan Luhan sedang tidak ada di Seoul. apa yang harus kulakukan?**

**send**

Kai merenungi nasibnya, mungkin mengeluhkannya pada Eunhyuk bisa menemukan jalan keluar. tidak lama kemudian smartphone nya bergetar, sepertinya balasan dari Eunhyuk.

**from : monkey pervet**

**huh dasar bajingan! sampai kapan Luhan menjadi budak seks mu? sebenarnya aku mempunyai saran untukmu, tapi aku takut akan menyakiti Siwon. namjanya, Heechul, memiliki nasib sama sepertimu tapi ia terlalu takut Siwon akan menolaknya.**

setelah membaca pesan balasan Eunhyuk, Kai teringat pada Luhan. namja imut miskin yang rela dibayar untuk memuaskan birahi Kai demi uang yang kemudian digunakannya untuk biaya sekolah dan sedikit menambah biaya hidupnya. dan sekarang Luhan sedang pulang kedesanya. siapa yang harus menjadi pelampiasannya kali ini? Kim Heechul? uke idaman para seme karena kecantikan dan bentuk tubuhnya yang perfect. dalam hati ia merutuki mengapa Heechul harus menjadi namjachingu sahabatnya sendiri? tiba-tiba Kai tersenyum penuh arti.

**to : monkey pervet**

**itu saran yang bagus, dasar pabbo! jika melakukannya dibelakang Siwon dan Kyungsoo tentu tidak apa-apa. bagaimana menurutmu?**

**send**

Kai mengukir smirk gagalnya. tidak sadar jika Jung sonsaengnim yang memiliki mata setajam elang, sebuas singa, namun sepeka puteri malu yang terkenal sebagai guru kiler disekolah itu sedang memperhatikan kegiatannya dari tadi.

**from : monkey pervet **

**aku baru saja mengirim pesan pada Heechul mengenai tawaranmu tadi dan dia menyetujuinya. chukkae... selamat menikmati!**

Kai berbinar-binar membaca pesan Eunhyuk. fantasi liarnya mulai membayangkan bagaimana jika ia dan Heechul melakukannya nanti, dengan posisi ia menindih tubuh Heechul yang agak montok. astaga... pasti ia akan sangat menikmatinya.

"yak! Kim Jong In!" bentak Jung sonsaengnim.

"ya! jangan mengganggu fantasi liarku brengsek!" balas Kai tak kalah murka kala lamunannya luntur seketika.

Sehun menyenggol kakinya cukup keras untuk menyadarkan sahabatnya yang secara tidak sadar membalas bentakan Jung sonsaengnim. karena ia tahu hukuman yang diberikan Jung sonsaengnim sangat dihindari oleh seluruh siswa disini.

"apa yang kau ucapkan barusan?! kau mengataiku dengan kata-kata laknat eoh?! silahkan kau hitung jumlah jendela yang ada disekolah ini, setelah itu laporkan padaku. cepat lakukan sekarang!" urat-urat dileher Jung sonsaengnim menyembul keluar, wajahnya memerah menahan marah.

Kai menciut mendengar suara yang bagaikan petir itu, tanpa diperintah kedua kali Kai melangkahkan kakinya sedikit terburu keluar dari kelas.

"dan jangan lupa untuk menutup pintu dari luar!" suara Jung sonsaengnim kembali terdengar saat langkah Kai sejajar dengan pintu kelas.

"ne ahjussi tua menyebalkan!"

BRAKS!

belum hitungan kesatu Kai menghilang dibalik pintu yang sebelumnya ia banting.

"TUNGGU HUKUMANMU BERIKUTNYA! KIM JONG IN! Aaarghh...!" Jung sonsaengnim menggeram frustasi. Sehun menatap nanar bangku kosong disampingnya kemudian mengelusnnya kasihan.

"25...26...27...28..." Kai berjalan perlahan telunjuknya ia gunakan untuk menunjuk setiap jendela yang ia lewati sesuai dengan hitungan yang keluar dari mulutnya.

Kai menghela napas sejenak. ayolah... ini belum setengah dari jendela yang berada didalam gedung sekolah bertingkat ini. dan ia masih harus menghitung jendela dari luar?! what the hell?! kalau tak mengingat uke-uke yang ada disekolah ini Kai berani bersumpah ia sudah pindah sejak mengenal Jung sonsaengnim.

"demi uke Seoul Arts High School kau harus semangat Kim Jong In!" Kai mengepalkan tangannya tinggi-tinggi keudara. "baiklah hwaiting!"

"sampai dimana tadi? Eoh 29...30...31...32...33..._" kai menggantung hitungannya saat seorang namja cantik bertubuh terlalu kecil berjalan melewatinya.

Pandangan kai mengikuti arah namja itu "aigo, 'adik'nya pasti kecil dan 'terowongan' miliknya mungkin sempit. Lihat saja badannya yang kurus kering begitu!" Gerutu kai pelan.

"melihatnya saja aku tahu punya kyungsoo ku pasti lebih menantang. Ah... Do kyungsoo~ jeongmal saranghae~" tiba-tiba kai teringat akan hukumannya.

"oh shit! Sampai dimana aku tadi? 55? Ah aku belum sampai situ, 23? Itu terlalu sedikit, aku yakin sudah melewati itu. 30...?" Gumam kai bermonolog ria.

BRUK!

"fuck ! siapa yang berani menabrakku eoh?!" umpat Kai kesal. irisnya menatap kebawah dimana seorang namja cantik sedang meringis memegang bokongnya yang baru saja mencium lantai. tiba-tiba matanya terbelalak kaget melihat namja cantik itu, bukankah itu Kim Heechul pacar pendeta mereka yang dijadikan pokok pembicaraannya dengan Eunhyuk tadi? sedetik kemudian seringai aneh penuh arti terpatri di bibir tebal Kai.

"Heechul hyung gwaenchana?" Kai mengulurkan tangannya.

"nan gwaenchana. eoh bukannya kau Kai salah satu sahabat Simba?" jawab Heechul sambil menerima uluran tangan Kai.

"ne hyung, sedang apa kau disini? bukannya ini masih jam pelajaran?"

"aku sedang dihukum Im sonsaengnim. kau sendiri sedang apa disini?" Heechul melempar balik pertanyaan Kai.

"hehehe aku juga sedang menjalani hukuman dari Jung sonsaengnim hyung..."

"oh..." balas Heechul ber-oh ria.

"bagaimana jika kita bolos dari hukuman ini hyung?" tanya Kai, Heechul hanya mengeryit heran.

"dan aku akan memberikan hukuman yang lebih menarik dan aku jamin kau akan menyukainya hyung."

sesaat Heechul terdiam mencoba mengartikan maksud ucapan Kai. kemudian ia teringat tawaran bermain gratis didunia fantasi dari Eunhyuk. "keunde~ kajja chagiya..." Heechul setengah menyeret tangan Kai menuju keruangan musik yang merupakan tempat paling aman untuk melakukan 'itu'.

"ngghh... sshhh..." desah Heechul kala bibir Kai mengunci bibirnya dan mulai mengabsen apa saja yang ada didalam mulut Heechul.

cpk! ccpk! bunyi yang dihasilkan dari kegiatan mereka yang panas. Heechul menikmati bibir sexy bagian atas Kai, sedangkan Kai menikmati bibir manis bagian bawah Heechul.

"mmhhh..." desah Heechul tertahan saat Kai mulai menjelajahi leher jenjang Heechul dan menimbulkan beberapa kissmark yang kontras dengan kulit putih Heechul. perlahan tangan nakal Kai membuka kancing kemeja Heechul satu persatu. saat ini posisi Kai duduk kursi single yang ada diruangan musik sedangkan Heechul duduk dipangkuan Kai dengan posisi mengangkang menghadap hoobaenya itu.

"akhh..Kaiiii...!" jerit Heechul saat Kai mencubit gemas niple imut Heechul yang kini menegang. Jemari Heechul kini menjambak lembut rambut Kai untuk menyalurkan kenikmataan yang kini menderanya.

"Berapa ronde kita akan melakukannya Chullie hyung?" tanya Kai setelah melepaskan tautan bibir mereka. Terlihat benang saliva mereka yang masih saling bertaut.

"terserahhh khauuu sajaa Kaiiii eemmhh.." jawab Heechul sedikit mendesah karena tangan Kai belum berhenti memainkan niplenya. Heechul yang tergoda untuk membersihkan sisa saliva yang entah milik siapa yang masih menghiasi bibir Kai segera membersihkannya dengan cara menjilati bibir Kai.

"Chullie-ah~ emmmphh... khhauu agres...iiifhhh chagii..." Desah Kai terbata karena Heechul masih menjilati bibirnya. Kai melirik bagian bawah Heechul dan terlihat dengan jelas harta karun Heechul yang kini menegang walaupun masih tertutup dengan celana yang dikenakannya.

Kai sudah tidak dapat menahan 'sesuatu' yang kini mendesak ingin keluar dari sangkarnya. Kai dengan sengaja memaju mundurkan pinggulnya sehingga milik mereka yang masih terbungkus rapi ditempatnya saling bergesekan.

"Aaahhnn Kkkaii..." desah Heechul yang kini melepaskan tautan mereka.

Dengan tergesa Heechul menurunkan resleting celana Kai kasar. melihat bagian bawah Kai yang tak sesuai harapannya, Heechul menatap horor kearah Kai. sedangkan yang ditatap hanya menyengir lebar.

"hihihi mianhae Chullie hyung, aku tidak menyangka akan melakukannya hari ini..."

"aish! kau membuat ku repot Kai-ah..." Heechul turun dari pangkuan Kai dan mencengkram kerah baju Kai untuk berdiri. Heechul mencium kilat bibir Kai.

"Aku akan mencari surgaku terlebih dahulu" Heechul langsung menarik tiga lapisan celana Kai serentak sampai sebatas lutut.

pluk! sesuatu muncul setelah Heechul menurunkan celana Kai.

"whoaaaa... " Heechul menatap takjub super juniornya Kai.

"wae Chullie-ah,bukankah itu akan memuaskanmu ?" goda Kai.

Heechul tak menanggapi godaan Kai. Ia langsung berlutut dihadapan junior Kai dengan pandangan melongo. Ia mengelus junior Kai perlahan.

"Sssshhhh..geli Chullie-ah" protes Kai menahan nikmat.

Tanpa babibu Heechul langsung menjilat ujung junior Kai yang mengeluarkan sedikit precum. tangan kanan Heechul meremas bokong Kai, sedangkan tangan kiri heechul memainkn twinsball Kai,sesekali mencubitnya gemas.

"shh Khauu nakall sshh Chullie-aahh.." Kai tidak dapat menahan desahannya lagi saat Heechul mengigit ujung juniornya. Perlahan namun pasti Heechul mulai memasukkan super junior Kai kedalam mulutnya,mengulumnya,menghisapnya,dan menggigit-gigit kecil saat merasa gemas.

"Ssshhhh heemmh uuuuhhh.." desah Kai tak karuan. Kai menahan kepala Heechul dan memaju mundurkan pinggulnya yang secara otomatis membuat juniornya keluar masuk goa hangat Heechul.

"Eeeuummhhh" Heechul tampak menikmati service-an Kai.

"akhuu akannmmhh.. keluuuarr Chullie-ah..!"

crott...tottot,tot,totot!

Kenikmatan klimaks mendera Kai, nafasnya memburu. dibawah sana Heechul kesusahan menampung sperma Kai yang melebihi kapasitas mulut Heechul. melihat itu Kai langsung memegang kedua bahu Heechul, menariknya berdiri dan mendorong kepala Heechul mendekati wajahnya untuk membagi cairan yang ada dimulut Heechul. setelah cairan itu habis pun mereka belum melepas tautan bibir mereka yang semakin panas. perlahan Kai mengangkat tubuh Heechul refleks Heechul mengalungkan tangannya dileher Kai sedangkan kedua kakinya melingkar dipinggang Kai ala koala style. Kai menurunkan Heechul disamping meja piano yang ada diruangan itu. Kai menyibak kemeja Heechul yang memang sudah terbuka karena ulahnya tadi. tangannya dengan cekatan menurunkan celana Heechul beserta dalam-dalamnya sampai kebawah. Kai mendudukkan Heechul diatas meja piano dengan kaki menggantung. dan terpampanglah dengan jelas junior putih dan mulus yang tak jauh lebih besar dari milik Kai. melihat itu Kai semakin horny dan libidonya semakin meningkat.

"whoaa imutnya adik kecil Chulie hyung~" Kai melihat gemas little Chulie yang seharusnya menjadi milik Siwon.

'maafkan aku Simba' batin terakhir Heechul sebelum tersentak karena Kai tiba-tiba saja meremas miliknya.

"akh! Jonginie~~" Protes Heechul yang merasa belum siap akan serangan tiba-tiba dari Kai.

"mianhe Chulie hyung, aku sudah terlalu gemas melihat milikmu yang sangat imut" kata Kai polos.

"ahh.. lanjutkan saja Kai-ah.." Kata Heechul yang benar-benar sudah terangsang ditambah lagi ia tengah melihat bagian bawah tubuh Kai.

"Aaahhh emmhhh" desah Heechul keenakan karena Kai langsung melahap miliknya di sertai dengan gigitan-gigitan kecil yang membuatnya merasakan nikmatnya surga dunia.

"ahh Kai shhh.. a..akuu.. akan khe keluarr shhh ouhh..."

Crot crot ~

Kai langsung membalik tubuh Heechul hingga posisi Heechul menungging membelakangi Kai diatas piano. Kai ikut naik keatas piano sehingga kakinya yang tak sengaja menginjak tuts-tuts piano menimbulkan suara yang tidak beraturan.

"Kau siap chagi?" Tanya Kai sambil menggesek gesekan miliknya ke butt kenyal Heechul.

Heechul hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan Kai dengan wajah yang memerah karena sudah amat sangat terangsang.

"AARGHHHH !" teriakan Heechul selanjutnya menandakan bahwa super junior Kai telah berhasil menerobos pertahanan Heechul.

"shit! lubangmu shh sempphitt" desah Kai keenakan.

"sakit pabbo! biarpun aku sudah sering dimasuki tapi punyamu yang paling besar !" Protes Heechul karena Kai memasukkan juniornya dengan sekali sentak.

"tahan sebentar chagi, nanti juga kau akan menikmatinya" kata Kai menenangkan Heechul.

Kai mendiamkan juniornya sebentar agar lubang Heechul beradaptasi dengan miliknya yang bisa dibilang berukuran jumbo.

"bergeraklah Kai, kau hanya membuatku tersiksa dengan diam disitu." pintah Heechul tak sabar.

"as you wish baby." tanpa basa basi Kai langsung memaju mundurkan pinggulnya hingga si tan kecil ikut bergerak di dalam lubang hangat Heechul.

"ahhh.. emhh.. nik.. mat.. Kaii.. sshhh.. fashh.. terr..ahh" Kai pun langsung mempercepat sodokannya sesuai dengan permintaan Heechul.

Ruangan musik itu pun di penuhi dengan desahan nikmat kedua insan yang sedang menyalurkan hasrat masing-masing.

5 menit kemudian..

"Aahh... disitu Kai,"

"tepat.."

"lagi Kai.. shhh fashh..ter.."

Kai menyeringai melihat Heechul begitu menikmati permainannya.

"odie ?" kata Kai sambil menyodok prostat Heechul kuat dan tepat sasaran.

"Ooouuhhh.. sedikit lagi Kai shhhh"

"aku juga chagi.." Kai menengadah sambil memejamkan matanya dan menggigit bibir bawahnya terlihat begitu menikmati.

"kita keluar bersama-sama arra!" kata Kai sambil mempercepat sodokannya.

"JONGINNIE/HEECHULIEE~ !" teriak keduanya bersamaan saat mencapai klimaks.

Cairan milik Kai tertampung seluruhnya dalam lubang Heechul. Sedangkan cairan Heechul mengotori meja dan tuts-tuts piano dan sebagian meluber kelantai saking banyaknya.

Heechul langsung rebah ketika merasa kakinya sudah tidak mampu lagi menopang tubuhnya yang sudah letih karena posisinya yang menungging.

"kau hebat Chulie hyung." Kai mengecup kilat bibir Heechul yang kini sedikit membengkak.

Kkrriiiiiingg...

pintu ruang musik terbuka, menyebarkan bau yang khas ala pengantin baru. tak mau ambil pusing, masing-masing segera mencari tempat duduk yang nyaman.

Choi seonsaengnim sedikit berdehem untuk membersihkan tenggorokannya. "sekarang aku akan memainkan aransemen asli lagu tersebut, setelah itu kalian akan memainkan dengan aransemen kalian sendiri arraseo?"

"arraseo" jawab haksaeng serempak.

Choi seonsaengnim melakukan gerakan-gerakan ringan sebagai pemanasan sebelum memainkan piano di hadapannya.

"MWO?! IGE MWOYA?!"


End file.
